Strange Mornings
by JayScriptMage345
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning… I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu AU-

 ** _Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction._**

Chapter One: Fateful Encounter

To say that Lucy felt like shit was an understatement. She had a rough night because her A/C was broken and it was mid June. All night she kept tossing and turning and she decided she had had enough. She got out of bed and took off all her clothes leaving her in just her undergarments. She then got back into bed and got what little rest she could.

The next morning, she woke up o the sun beaming through her window. She got out of bed with a stretch and a yawn then walked over to her window. When she got there she looked over to the window across from hers. She knew someone had moved in last week and she had been meaning to go meet them properly but she was stumped with work.

The pink came into her view. She looked down and saw dark green eyes. His pink hair was disheveled, probably from just waking up. He had on a black t-shirt and had small gages in his ears along with tattoos on his right arm. Lucy couldn't see much because the window only gave her a view of the upper half of his body but he might have had boxers on.

When she looked but up her eyes locked with his. His cheeks were matching his hair as he scratched the back of his head. Lucy, confused as she was, tilted her head to the side. She followed his gaze and saw him checking her out like she had done to him. Now she wasn't stupid, in fact she was very smart but just… forgetful. She looked at herself and stiffened as her eyes turned wide. Memories of last night flooded her mind and she turned as red as a stop sign. After they awkwardly stared at each other, Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and jumped out view.

Lucy knew she would never want to meet her neighbor after their morning encounter and she would desperately try her best to avoid it but life just didn't work like that. As she stayed in her room with her hands on her face, a pink hair idiot was trying to figure out what had just happened.

 **A/N:** Well hey there… names Jay… uhhhhh just literally started yesterday as I was inspired the other night by a picture of Natsu and Lucy, but uh yea might continue this depends on life and school and yea… already started chapter 2 so might post that too. So uh yea I'm go so byeeee! –Jay =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu AU-

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

Chapter Two: What's to expect?

Natsu just didn't know what to think. One minute he was heading to the window to close the blinds, the next thing he knew, he was staring at this blonde girl that barely had anything on. Maybe he was still half asleep and what he thought he saw was a dream. He thought back to how her golden hair was a little messy, and her fare skin, and her big brown eyes, not to mention her curves and… he needed to take a shower and get ready before he was late for work.

He hopped in the shower and finished at light speed then got out and got dressed. He ran to the kitchen and made some coffee or else he wouldn't be able to function right. After grabbing his keys, phone and jacket he walked down the stairs of the three-floor apartment and what he saw surprised him. The same girl from the window was there. She noticed him and started to blush like crazy, Natsu doing the same. Then she spoke up.

"U-um good morning.." She said while smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning" Natsu said back, scratching the back of his head.

They stayed there for a while before he spoke up again, his blush lessening a bit.

"I'm Natsu, I live on the third floor." He looked at her waiting for her to reply.

"Same here." She said then blushed harder and tried to correct herself. "I-I meant about living on the third floor, my names not Natsu, but then again why would I be named Natsu.." She rambled on and Natsu stood there grinning then she took a deep breath and stuck her hand out. "I'm Lucy." He grabbed it and shook it

"Well nice to meet you, uh I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run, or I'll be late for work," He says smiling and releasing her hand.

"You too, and yea I have work too so I guess I'll see you around." She says and heads for the door. She opens it and walks out leaving it open for him. She then heads for her car and sees that he's heading for the bus stop. She calls him out and he turns around to look at her.

"Uh well do you want a ride? I still have some time." She says motioning to her car. He looked at her as if she had grown a second head then smiled and nodded. "Yea, thanks!" he says and walks over to her and her car. He waits by the passenger door for her to unlock it. When she gets in, he follows suit and sits there. The car is a black x6 phantom BMW that seems to be brand new.

"So where do you work?" Lucy asks while turning on the car and looking over to Natsu.

He puts on his seat belt and leans back. "I work in a construction site South of Magnolia." He says proudly. She nods and starts to drive. "Is that why you moved in, for work?" She asks making a turn at the end of the road. He shakes his head, "Yes and no, I had already been working at the site but I just didn't like where I lived before."

Lucy hms in understanding then stops at a red light. "Ohh okay." They stay quiet for the rest of the drive only taking glances at each other discreetly, well in what they considered to be discreetly. Then Lucy speaks up

"So um about what you saw this morning," she says taking a side-glance at Natsu. He waves his hands and shakes his head.

"It's totally fine, I mean everyone can sleep however they like," he says grinning and scratching the back of his neck.

" Well I usually sleep in clothes but my A/C broke and it was just so hot." She explains hoping he gets it. He looks at her for a moment as if trying to contemplate something then he smiles and Lucy feels as if she's back in her bed from last night because she might just melt from looking at Natsu.

"If ya want," he says looking Lucy right in the eye "I could check out what's wrong with you're A/C so that this mornings incident doesn't happen again, not that I mind what I saw." He says and tries to hide the blush on his face as he looks through the passenger widow. To his left is a stunned, blushing Lucy.

"Ahem.. well I would be okay with that" she says and continues to drive. " I also didn't mind what I saw." She confessed and looked straight ahead, all flustered.

Soon enough, they get to South Magnolia and the construction site comes into view. Tall wooden and metal framing are seen along with men walking around with tools or around tables discussing the blue prints. Their yellow hats stand out along with how buff and built they are. Lucy parks the car, and looks over to Natsu.

"Thanks for the ride" he says taking his seat belt off. Lucy smiles at him and he opens the door. "No problem, bye" she says and waves.

"See ya, Luce." He grins and closes the door before running off. Lucy sits there for a while then smiles at the nickname he just called her. She starts the car and heads towards her job. Maybe the way they met wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Hellooo so here's chapter two. I had soo much time to spend so I just wrote this and yeaaa. Okay so I'm still trying to figure out where this is exactly going BUT there will be at least 3 more chapters coming… I hope. Anyways yep byeeee!

Thank you sooo much to _infinitelypanda_ for reviewing it means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Nalu AU-

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

Chapter Three: The A/C incident.

After Lucy dropped off Natsu she headed straight to the Magnolia library. She worked part time there along with writing her own book. She had already published one, which was doing well, but still needed a job on the side. She parked her car in the parking lot of the library then got out and locked it. She walked up to the front of the building and walked up the small stairs then opened the door and walked in. She waved at another girl with short azure hair. "Hey Levy, were we busy today?" She asked and set her computer and purse on the desk behind the check out counter. Levy shakes her head, "No been kind of slow." Lucy finishes getting settled then nods and gets to work putting books back into their proper place.

After she finishes with that she heads back to the counter and leans on it. "Lev something stupid happened." Levy raises a brow and closes her book and sets it down then she looks at Lucy motioning for her to go on. Lucy sighs and explains everything that happened that morning to her closest friend. The petite girl looks at the blonde in shock.

"Lucy are you insane, and you guys just got in the car like if nothings happened!"

"It wasn't as if nothing happened, we talked about it and were cool now, he's even going to help me fix my A/C." she says matter of factly.

"Well was he cute?" Levy says innocently.

" I mean yea- wait, why does that matter!" The blonde says flustered, her eyes wide and her hands on the counter. Levy smiles smugly at Lucy and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Whatever you say Lu just asking." Levy says grabbing her book and opening it.

"Oh and what about a certain tall longhaired guy that comes in here often" Lucy says smirking as the bluenette turns red as a tomato. "S-shush and get to work" she says and covers her face with her book. Lucy rolls her eyes and gets to work.

Later on, Lucy finally gets home, thankful that it's a Friday and she has the weekend off. She walks up the stairs and turns left to head towards her apartment door. She unlocks it and is hit with even more heat then there was outside. She starts to sweat and heads to take a cool shower. After she showers she puts on short shorts and a tank top. She puts her damp hair into a messy bun and tries to keep cool, but was failing. She decides to just accept it and head to check the mail down stairs. She opens her door and walks down the states. She opens her mailbox and grabs all her mail looking through it. The main down of the building opens and is surprised when she sees Natsu there.

"Oh hey what's up" He says and closes the door behind him and walks up to Lucy. She just holds up her mail and he nods. "Ohh yea, when do you want me to come by and fix you're A/C, I mean no rush but just wanted to know," he says blushing and smiling shyly. Lucy smiles at this. "Well how about right now, its super hot up there," she says pointing with her thumb at the stairs. "Sure thing let me head back to my place and get my tools and ill meet you at your place." He says heading for the stairs then turns around, "Heh uhm which apartment number is yours?" He says half on a step and on the floor. "7B." Lucy answers and closes her mailbox and walks towards the stairs. He nods and walks up with her following behind. Lucy goes to her door and opens it and walks in as Natsu heads to his. She looks around her apartment for any messes, for some reason she feels self-conscious of everything and paces around the room.

Meanwhile, Natsu gets into his home and closes the door behind him. He takes off his jacket and throws it somewhere. He decides to change into sweats and out of his jeans. He hurries and almost falls while putting on his pants. Shimming into them, he walks over to a little closet and gets his tools then heads for the door. Speed walking to Lucy's and gets to her door. He knocks and hears some shuffling behind the door before it swings open. He looks her over up and down the straight at her face. "Hey" "Hi" they say at the same time, she giggles then gestures for him to come in.

As he walks in, Natsu is hit with the same heat but it doesn't bother him. What does catch his attention is the smell of strawberry and vanilla. Her apartment is the same as him but decorated differently. She has her living room set up with a tiny table, three chairs and a small couch, there's a bookcase filled with books next to the couch. The kitchen is separated from the living room by a counter and looks neat and clean unlike his messy one. They pass by a door, which seems to be the bathroom by the peek he gets at it. She speaks up and Natsu looks at her.

"This is really nice of you, so thanks." She says and leads him to her bedroom where the A/C is waiting. "It's no trouble, and save the thanks for after I fix it." He says and grins. He looks around her room and sees a Queen size bed with pink sheets pushed up to the bayside windows. He spots the A/C on the left of the three windows. He walks over to it and starts to inspect it. He puts down his bag of tools and pulls open where you can clean the A/C.

"So how long ya lived here for?" He asks

"Been here for about half a year now" She says recalling all the time in her apartment and with her job. He smiled and continued to find the problem. They stayed there for a while and a thought came Lucy.

"Uh would you like something to drink?" She asked as he put back the little panel to the cleaning coil. He looked back her and looked as if he was skeptical but then gave a small smile "sure, water will be alright." She nodded and walked out the room. She came in with a glass of water and handed it to him as he mumbled thanks and drank some. Lucy fanned her face and sweat rolled down her neck and dangerously close to her chest. Natsu just stared in awe until he saw Lucy bend down to his eye level and smirk at him. "Eyes up here Natsu." He blushed and looked at her, "S-sorry." She waved her hand and laughed, he strangely liked it but looked past it and went back to work.

After 10 minutes later and Natsu finally found the source of the problem. Where the cord of the A/C connected to the walls, it was torn and you could see the wires. He picked it up and stood up. "Well here's the issue, its ripped." Lucy frowns, "is there any way to fix it?" She takes and looks at it. "Yeah, duck tape should the trick" He goes into his bag and pulls out a roll of black tape then starts to wrap it around the cord the plugs it back into the wall and turns it on. Cool air starts to come through it and Natsu grins and starts to pack up. "Yes! Thank you soo much! Remind to make you dinner one day as repay," She says and gets in front of the A/C. He laughs, "Ill hold you to that offer." They head for the door and she opens it. "Thanks again, Natsu." He shakes his, "No problem, my doors always open if you need help." He smiles then walks out and Lucy closes it.

Natsu heads to his door with a goofy smile on his lips and turns the knob to his door. To his dismay, it's locked. In his rush, he left his keys on the counter. He groans and puts his head on the door. "Great." He grumbles. He puts his hand in his pocket and checks his phone for the landlord's number, which he unfortunately does not have. "Ughhh." He thinks of his options. He could go and sleep at ice dick's place but that would be weird considering he they aren't friends, even though they are. Or he could break the doors with his tools. Neither sounds good. Then he brightens up when he remember Lucy. He gets ups and runs to her door. He knocks on it and waits. Then it opens to a surprised Lucy.

"Soo, I have a tiny problem…" Natsu says smiling sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. She looks at him suspiciously. "Exactly what is the problem" She asks and motions for him to come in.

"Heh so uh, I'm kind of locked out, and was wondering if you have the landlord's number." She looks at him and smiles. "Some how that's sounds like something you would do," she chuckles, " Yea let me get my phone." She gets up and heads to her room then comes back with her phone. She unlocks it and goes to contacts and starts a call. She waits and waits but it goes to voice mail.

"It went to voice mail sorry want me to call again?" She says holding her phone away from he ear. "Would you?" he asks and puts his hand in a pleading motion. She laughs and calls again. Four calls later and there's still no answer from their landlord. Natsu sits there defeated. "Sorry." She says and looks at him. He smiles and starts to get up. "It's okay thanks for helping I'll figure something out…" He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Lucy thinks for a moment and before he opens the door she says either the dumbest or smartest thing.

"Why don't you just stay here?"

A/N: Hey again, here's chapter three, I felt like it dragged on but I hope you guys like it. I decided that I might make even more chapters for this and I'll be posting every Wednesday. But here it is, if there's anything you guy want to say about this fic just pm me. Byeeee!

Thanks to _crazydasiy-in-tha-house_ for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic

Nalu AU-

 _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

Chapter Four: Netflix and Chill?

"Why don't you just stay here?" Natsu looked back at Lucy surprised at her offer. He took his hand off the door nob and put it in his pocket like his other hand. Lucy looked liked she just heard what she said. She blushed and spoke once again. "I-I mean if you want, it wouldn't be inconvenient for me." She puts her hand on her arm and smiles awkwardly. Natsu shrugs, "If your cool with it then its fine with me, just don't wanna be a bother." She waves her hands in front of her, "No, not at all." They both nod. "Okay so you can sleep on the couch and I'll make a quick a dinner if you want?" He nods and says his thanks.

Lucy walks into the kitchen and opens her fridge. She notices that all she has is yogurt and grapes, nothing to cook with. Sighing, she closes the fridge door and looks back to a very curious Natsu. "So uh, take out?" He smiles, "Sure thing." Lucy proceeds to get her phone out, "Pizza or Indian?" she asks while unlocking her phone. He thinks for a minute before replying, "Pizza." She nods and calls the number for her usual pizza place. "If you want you could shower while I call, the towels are in the hall closet bottom drawer and uhh some of my dads sweats and T-shirts are in the bag in there too." She says waiting for the phone call to be answered. He nods and heads to do what she says.

After she made the order of two large pizzas, one half cheese and pepperoni and the other bacon/chicken, she puts her phone away and heads to sit on the couch. Just as she turns on the TV, Natsu walks out of the bathroom. "Well uh it's a snug fit but thanks," He says and Lucy looks around to face him. His hair is still damp, his barefoot tap on the floor as he walks closer and he has his clothes and the towel in hand. Lucy can't stop to seem he's pretty cute but shakes her head and blushes a little. "Oh okay and I ordered the pizza or should be here in 30 minutes or less." She says and looks at the TV.

They sit on the couch and Lucy scrolls through Netflix as a smirk comes upon Natsu's face and he turns to Lucy with a semi-serious face. "Hey Luce, Netflix and chill?" he asks and tilts his head to the side. Her reaction has him almost dying in laughter. Her face is beat red to her ears with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open. She stutters before saying "N-no!" and pushes Natsu's face away with her hand and looks back to the screen. They sit there and browse through Netflix until they the to the horror section. Lucy turns and sees Natsu go white. She smirks and looks through it searching for a movie. "Let's watch this one," she says and clicks Paranormal Activity 3. His eyes go wide and he visibly gulps but nods.

The movie plays on, with the pizza already in front of them, as the sit on the couch, Natsu closer to Lucy then before gripping the back the small couch. On the screen is a two young girls playing in their room, the older one arguing. Natsu move closer to Lucy, their knees touching, then the older girl goes into a little room and the door suddenly closes behind her. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand scared. He looks at their hands then lets go and brings it to the back of his head and blushes, "S-sorry, that uh startled me." Lucy smirks, " sure sure, want to hold hands so you don't get scared?" she teases. Natsu nods and grabs her hand and moves closer. Lucy looks at their hands and blushes. They continue like thins until Natsu jumps again and pulls their hand up to his face. This brings Lucy closer to him and they just blush. The movie finishes and the night goes on with them watching horror movies.

After about midnight the lights go out suddenly. "Ah!" goes a yell, from Natsu of course and he grips Lucy's hand. "Did you forget to pay your bills or something?!" Natsu asks terrified. Lucy gives and exasperated sigh, "No that always happen, the landlord needs to fix it, maybe ill ask tomorrow but lets just head to bed then." She says and gets up, hands still in Natsu's. "Uh..." she says looking at him. He looks at her then lets go, "Sorry, I forgot." She grabs some blankets and a pillow from her room and runs back to give them to him. He calls her name and she turns around, "That wasn't exactly how Netflix and chill was supposed to go, but it was still fun." He says with a wink and lies down. Lucy stands there blushing and heads to her room. She feels butterflies in her stomach but doesn't get why, he was just a friend… well for now she thinks with a smile and lies down on her bed.

A/N: Helloo sorry for the late update, had testing all last week and a bunch of work this week along with some writer's block so sorry for the short borning chapter (-_-'). I'll be post on Mondays so start next monday, ill probably have one up, well at least try to… Thanks to everyone who reads this! Byee!


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic

Nalu AU-

 _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

Chapter Five: The Blue Cat, the chase, and the fall.

Morning came and Lucy woke up to cool air. She smiled at last night, remembering a certain pink haired boy sleeping on her couch. Then it hit her. There's a boy, in her house, on her couch. This information makes Lucy shoot up from her bed and straight into the bathroom. She tends to her needs then walks out and heads for her room and changes into jeans and a T-shirt. When she walks out and into the living, she stands there shocked. Standing in the kitchen, shirtless, is Natsu next to the coffee machine. She stares at him, looking at his tattoo and broad shoulders. "Uhhm" Lucy says coming back to her senses. Natsu turns around with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Oh hey, morning." Lucy mumbles a good morning and proceeds to walking into the kitchen. "So what exactly happened to your shirt…?" She says heading to her pantry to get cereal. He looks down at himself, "ah, it got hot on the couch so I just took it off, sorry." He says coyly and scratches the back of his head. Lucy nods and stands there, "oh I see..". Awkward silence fills the room, "So uhm seems the lights are back, we should call the landlord after we eat." He nods, finishes off his coffee and heads to the bathroom.

After they ate breakfast with a still shirtless Natsu, Lucy gets up and heads to the living room and pulls her phone out. "Going to call now." she says and sits on the couch, with Natsu following. She dials the number and waits, and then the line gets picked up. She talks to a man with a gruffly voice and tells him of what has happened. She looks over at Natsu, "Yes he is here…. Yea I'll hand him the phone." She hands him the phone and he starts to talk. After about 10 minutes he says goodbye and hands the phone back to Lucy. "Well…" Lucy inquires raising an eyebrow, looking at Natsu. "Well, he said he'd be right over to open the door and hand me an extra key." He explains, getting up and heads to his clothes on the end of the couch. "You wanna come along?" he asks and puts his shoes on. Lucy thinks for a moment. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." He smiles and heads to the door until she speaks up. "Uhm maybe you wanna put a shirt on first?" she says blushing a bit. He tilts his head then looks down, "Oh yeah." Then pulls on his shirt. "Let's go," he says excited and swings the door open.

XDXDXDXD

Later, the landlord came and opened the door, mumbling about idiots and doors then handed Natsu a key and left. Natsu walked into his house and nodded his head for Lucy to enter. She stepped in and looked around. His house was basically like hers but with less furniture and has one of the four walls in the living room painted, along with boxes everywhere. He closes the door, "Sorry for the mess, haven't gotten around to unpacking yet." He says putting down his clothes on his small couch. She shakes her head, "Oh no, your good," then a thought pops into her head. "Why don't I just help you with the unpacking so it'll go faster?" She offers. He thinks for a moment then grins, "Thanks Luce, that would be awesome." And with that they head to some boxes.

While aimlessly walking around, Lucy sees some plastic on the ground and a large amount of blue paint spilled over it. "Hey, Natsu you should really clean that up." He walks over, "Yeah in a bit I got to get some food ready." He says and walks to his semi-organized kitchen. "Ready for what?" she asks. He grins brightly at her and her heart flutters a bit. "You'll see," he says and opens his fridge pulling out half of a fish. She stares at it and covers her nose from the smell. "Why do you need a fish?" she asks bewildered. He smirks and heads to the living room near the unfinished wall and mess of paint. "Happy, come eat up!" he shouts. Lucy stands there looking at him as if he's gone crazy. Then a small kitten comes out of what seemed liked air. It's fur a light shade of gray and heading towards Natsu, eyeing the fish. Lucy stares in awe of how adorable and furry the small cat looks. Natsu picks the small kitten up, "Lucy, meet Happy." He brings Happy up to his face and speaks to the cat, "Sorry buddy I was locked out but here's something to make up for it." He puts Happy down and gives him the fish. Happy meows and starts to gobble up the fish, leaving the bones on the ground when he's finish.

After some unpacking, Natsu and Lucy sit on his small couch, talking about nothing in particular until they hear a meow from Happy who was near the wall and paint. They both stand up and head over, and what they see makes Lucy step back a bit. A small spider is on the wall and Happy is crouched low, waving his tail. As if in slow motion, Lucy and Natsu watch Happy jump at the spider, missing and falling. Then things speed up a bit, Happy hits the paint and lands sideways then rolls onto his other side and gets up as if nothing happened. Natsu watches then starts to move closer to the cat slowly, "Happy come here, we need to get the paint off!" Happy looks up then, as if he were smirking, starts to run off. Lucy watches as Natsu chases Happy, then starts to laugh and chases after the sly cat. Happy then jumps on the couch and Natsu starts to run up to him with Lucy behind. While running, Lucy's foot slips making her fall. She lands and looks down, seeing pink messy hair and acknowledges, she has landed on Natsu. The position they're in would have people thinking negatively if anyone walked in. Natsu was under Lucy, her chest covering most of his face and his hands on her waist. They stare at each other, their faces red with embarrassment. Lucy gets up and sits on the ground, "S-sorry." She says as Natsu sits up. He leans back on the couch, covering his face with his hands, face still red, "It's f-fine." Awkward silence fills the room until they hear a meow and look up to see Happy. They both burst out in laughter at the sight, Happy covered in blue paint from head to toe, lying on the couch.

Later, they cleaned up a bit and washed Happy, they sat on the couch. "So, is he going to stay blue?" Lucy asks while petting Happy. "I dunno, I'm okay with it though, I think it looks cool." Lucy giggles, "You would think that wouldn't you." He grins back at her. The night goes on with laughs and conversations until midnight. Lucy yawns, "I think I should be getting back." She says getting up. Natsu nods, "Yeah it is pretty late, I'll walk you out." He says and gets up. They walk to the door and he opens it as Lucy walks out. "See you around, goodnight." She says turning her head, smiling and waving. "You too, night." He closes the door and leans back on it, sliding to the ground. "Geez, that was close." He thought, blushing as he remembers Lucy on him. He gets up and heads to the bathroom, "Gonna be another cold shower then." Meanwhile, Lucy gets to her door and opens it, walking in, and closing it, "God, did that really happen!?" she blushes and heads to the bathroom to shower, then changes and heads to bed with thoughts of her day and a certain pair of hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there! I've finished it, as I said I'll try and post every Monday and here it is. Hope it's to you guys liking, I was having a lil trouble but my "editors" (Aka, close friends) helped me a bit with grammar, ideas and whatnot. Anyways until next time! Byeeee!

Thanks to:

 _Sayaka Chan 94_ _:_ Thank you! And they so are!

 _Kuki : _Thank you! Yeah, there's a hell of a lot of grammatical errors but hopefully I'll get them fixed before I post!

 _Nickgogo343 : _Thank you! It's cool if there's a small amount of follows/favs this is for whoever wants to read! ^-^

Thank you! Here's the next one for ya! to gracee (computer wouldn't let me put your username sorry.)

Have a good Memorials Day!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic

Nalu AU-

 _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

Chapter Six: Ain't It a Small World.

A week or so had passed by quickly. Natsu and Lucy were spending most of their time hanging out at each other's place, mostly Lucy's, and got to know each other more. Lucy felt that they were becoming closer and he probably was her best friend. She got up and was getting ready for work, putting on a black pencil skirt and a white button up shirt. She grabs her phone and purse heading for the door. She slipped on her heels and walked out her apartment locking the door. Walking down the stairs, Lucy heads for the front door, keeping an eye out for Natsu. With a little pout, she exits her building and makes her way to her car. Getting in, she closes her door, turns on the engine and drives to her job.

At the library, Lucy is busy arranging book when Levy comes up to her. She stands there waiting for Levy to say anything but when she doesn't she continues with her work. After heading back to the counter, with Levy following, she gets her phone and checks for any new messages when Levy speaks up,

"So uhm Lucy you have any plans for tonight?" she asks innocently, but Lucy knows something is up with the way Levy is swaying back in fourth in place.

"No, not really. I was just going to read then head to bed. Why?" She replies and narrows her eyes when Levy looks up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well… I was wondering if you would, maybe, wanna come on a double date with me and Gajeel…?" Levy fidgets and tries to look as adorable as possible.

"Do I have to?" she asks sighing, "I think it would be better if you and him just went alone to get to know each other." Lucy says and puts her phone away walking to the front of the counter.

"Yes you have to! I'm okay with being alone with him but, he has a friend of his that he wants to get a girlfriend for… pleaseee Lu" she says putting her hands together, pleading.

"Hmm…" Lucy says and contemplates then she sighs and slumps her shoulders in defeat, "Fine I'll go then."

"Yes! Meet at Yajima's at 8." Levy jumps up and down then crushes Lucy with a hug.

The day goes on and Lucy gets back home searching through her expansive closet for anything to wear. After finding a pastel pink dress with short sleeves, pleated at the bottom and a black bow belt, she sets it on her bed and heads to take a shower, finishing and heading back into her room. She looks at the time and begins to rush when she sees there's only forty-five minutes till 8. Drying off and slipping on her dress, she heads to her mirror to begin doing her make up. _Why'd I have to take so long in the bathroom?!_ Lucy cursed herself and continued with her rushing.

XDXDXDXD

In South Magnolia, Natsu was looking at plans for a new department store when he got a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and faces a tall man. His long black hair tied into a low ponytail, his large amount of pricings and natural scowl making him seem like an angry giant. Natsu leans back on a table,

"Hey metal head, what do you want?" Natsu asks crossing his arms over his chest. Gajeel sighed and just spoke out.

"So I have a date with this amazing girl, and she has a friend to, so I was wondering if ya know, ya wanted to come along?" He awkwardly stood there avoiding eye contacting because Gajeel was never used to asking for favors. Natsu stood there and raised an eyebrow and contemplated, thoughts going straight to Lucy.

"I dunno man, I'm kinda busy tonight…" he said turning back around and looking at his work.

Gajeel grumbles and gets in front of Natsu, "Look Salamander, I kinda told Levy that I would bring a guy for her friend, so could ya help out and ill do your paper work for a week." He bargains and Natsu looks up and sighs.

"Alright, fine but only for a while because I rather be doing other things." Natsu says and heads back to doing work.

"Yeah yeah, thanks again. Be at Yajima's at 8 and don't dress like a street rat." Gajeel says and heads back to work on the framing of the building.

Later on, Natsu gets home and sighs. He checks the time and sees he has about an hour to get ready. He takes his boots off and walks straight into his room smiling when Happy comes over to him and jumps up, climbing on Natsu's shoulders. "Hey buddy?" He says and starts to strip down and walks into the bathroom. After several minutes, he walks out and opens his closet picking out khakis and a white button up shirt. Looking at the time he sees there's at least 20 minutes until he has to leave and considering he has to walk, he starts to rush. He pulls on his pants then button up his shirt and puts on some sneakers then grabs his phone, wallet and runs out the house.

XDXDXDXD

Lucy steps out of her car, locks it, and walks into the homey looking restaurant called 8island. Walking through the large wooden doors, Lucy looks around for her fairy like friend. After spotting Levy, she heads over to their table next to the huge windows near the back of the restaurant. She takes a seat and waves at Gajeel.

"Hey there." She says and moves more down the booth looking as Gajeel nods and mutters a hello.

A waitress with light brown hair and glasses walks over to the table, "So are we all set guys?" she asks. They all look at each other and shake their heads as Levy says, "We're waiting on one more person." The waitress nods and walks away. They go back to conversing about anything that comes to mind while they wait for Gajeel's friend. About 15 minutes later Gajeel sighs in relief looking over to the door,

"Finally, what the hell took you so long?!" he exclaims.

Lucy turns her head around and her eyes widen as her mouth drops open in shock. Natsu walks over but freezes when he sees Lucy. They both stare at each other as Natsu sits down. Levy tilts her head at how weird Lucy is acting and looks to Lucy,

"Anything wrong?" She asks.

Lucy gives a sheepish smile, "No, it's just, i know him right Natsu." she says and looks over to him as he nods. Levy's mouth opens a little,

"Wait how do you guys know each other?" she asks and looks at both of them.

"He moved in last week, remember." Lucy says and watches as the pieces in Levy's mind come together.

"THAT'S THE GUY THAT SAW YOU NAKED?!" she exclaims as her eyes bug out.

"THAT'S THE GIRL YOU PEEPED NAKED!" Gajeel asks his friend bewildered.

Natsu and Lucy both speak up at the same time, "SHE-I WASN'T NAKED!"

Lucy face palms and mutters, "This is gonna be a long night"

* * *

A/N: Hellooo… so heh sorry for the late and short update *-* been a really stressing week with finals and family issues. Its not a good excuse but! I will post again on Monday and maybe Friday since school is ending soon. On to other news, holy crap 40 follows on this story already?! Thank you all soo much and I wanna see what you guys have to say too so review if you want! See you guys byeeeee!

Thanks to:

Parkermags: Thank you, glad you like it!

KuKi: Thanks! And of course he always is lol and yea kinda need to fix up on the dialog so I hope it was better this time!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic

Nalu AU-

 _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged morning…**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

 **A/N:** Heyy… so, I know, I'm a butt for not updating for over a month, so for those that looked forward to the updates, I'm sorry. I can finally post and type so whoop! I didn't have a computer because I always used the computer my school gave us but since school is out, I didn't have it. I'll really try and get back into posting again and again sorry for being a butt *-* I have my sis's computer for some more of the summer so that's a plus :D.

Can I just scream right now? Well i already did! 61 follows and 26 favs?! Might not seem like a big deal but it is because it means people are reading and liking it so, thanks to all that have faved and followed. Also thanks to those that reviewed because that's mostly what's pushing me to update and write. Enough of my rambles, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter seven: Drunk Lucy

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Natsu was not expecting Lucy to be here, but he is thrilled nonetheless because now he wouldn't be with some other girl. But why exactly doesn't he want another girl? He is pulled out of his thoughts when Lucy turns to him.

"So how do you and Gajeel know each other?" she asks while taking a bite of the meal that they had finally ordered.

He thinks for a second, "Well, he and I work together at the construction site and we grew up together since the end of middle school, we go way back." he says taking a sip of his beer.

Levy and Lucy nod and continue to eat. They all talked about how each of them came to know each other. Natsu was amused by how Levy and Lucy met. He listened as Lucy talked,

"Well I had published a book, which is doing fine but I still needed some money so I went to the local library and looked for a job there." she says and smiles at the thought, "I went to the front desk and Levy was there reading a book, as always, and I called out like five times and even poked her shoulder before she finally looked up." she said chuckling while Levy blushed and gave a sheepish smile. " She apologized and then we talked about the job and I got it. Then we just clicked and became close." Lucy and Levy laughed while the guys smiled.

As dinner continued, everyone was getting along. Natsu hadn't met any of Lucy's friends but thought that if they were mostly like Levy then he would love them. They talked about their childhoods and how Levy and Gajeel met,

"Well I was sitting at the desk at work and he walked up. I was surprised but didn't think much and helped him. Never knew we would be going out which is good." Levy explained blushing and smiling.

"Bet ya didn't even see it comin' Shrimp, Gihihi" Gajeel laughed and nudged Levy a bit.

"Oh hush with the nickname." She huffed and playfully pouted.

Natsu and Lucy stared at their antics and laughed along. Later on, things started getting crazy when Levy kept ordering more drinks along with Lucy. They both kept laughing and drinking more then they should have. Natsu drew the line when Lucy kept bringing her hand down to his thigh, and suggested that they called it a night. They asked for the bill, split it, and said their goodbyes. Natsu didn't want to chance taking Lucy's car back considering she was drunk and he drank a little less then her. So, they walked. Well, Natsu walked, Lucy hitched a ride on his back after she fell half way there. When they finally got home, Lucy wouldn't budge from his back so he ended up carrying her up the stairs and to her door. He struggled a bit getting her keys from her because she wouldn't hand them over.

After unlocking and opening the door, they stepped in and Natsu made his way over to her room. He gently placed her on her bed then went in search of Lucy's pajamas. Looking through her drawers wasn't his brightest idea because he stumbled upon her underwear drawer. His face heated up when he picked up a very thin layer of lacy underwear and couldn't even imagine how she would wear that. He threw them back and continued his search. Lucy didn't sit still though and wrapped her arms his torso. He tried shaking her off him but gave up the struggle and accepted it. Finally, he found a t-shirt and shorts.

He led them back to her bed and laid her clothes there. He grabbed her hands and unwrapped her from him. He looked at her,

"Puts these on and call me when you're finished." He said walking out the door. He opened it, closed it behind him and waited. After a while Lucy calls for him to come back and he does. Oh boy was he unprepared. There stood Lucy in nothing but a white T-shirt and her underwear, the type that he saw in her drawer. This made him turn bright red and avert his eyes.

"Luce! Put your pants on!" He shouted holding them up to her. This made Lucy frown,

"No I don't wanna." She slurred out and walked toward him.

Natsu took a couple steps back and hit a wall. Lucy put her hands on his chest and grabbed his shirt tugging it to bring his head closer. She put her head near his neck.

"Natsu do you want me make you purr? Or can you make me purr?" she slurred in a husky voice. This caused Natsu to gulp. Lucy started moving closer and Natsu knew he had to put a stop to her.

"Luce, come on you need to sleep." He said getting out of her hold and picking her up. He dropped her on her bed despite her complaints and tucked her in. As he was heading out, she grabbed his hand,

"Can you stay, please?" she asked looking up at him.

Natsu knew that he couldn't, he knew Lucy would have his head in the morning, but he didn't care at this point. He was tipsy and tired. So he took off his shoes and the rest of his clothes leaving on only his underwear. Walking to the other side of the bed, he crawled in next to Lucy.

As he got in, Lucy immediately brought his head between her breast to snuggle it. Being that Natsu was tired, he just allowed it and wrapped his arms around her torso. He watched Lucy sleep for a while. He followed suit and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so again I apologize for the super late update and I can't say that I'll post so frequently but I started chapter 8 so I'll try and get it up as fast as I can. This chapter seemed all over the place but I felt that if I didn't post it then I never would. My "editors" (close friends) encouraged me to write and post it. Your reviews push me to post it too so don't forget to review on anything you liked or disliked! Laters :D

Reviwers:

 _Gh0st's buddy:_ I dunno if it was a funny dinner, heh sorry if it's not what you expected but thanks for the review!

 _Jozanimelover_ _:_ I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the review. X)

 _Kuki_ : Thanks for the review and I'm glad ya liked it! XD

 _sarara1.8:_ Thanks! :)

 _natu dragneel: _ Sorry for the late update but here ya go!

 _DIGIKO12_ : Thanks for the review and I'm happy you love it. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic

Nalu AU-

 _ **Natsu and Lucy are neighbors they just didn't know it yet until one deranged**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fan fiction.**_

 **Warning:** a little bit of **lime**

Chapter Eight: Lazy Day

* * *

Warmth. That was what Lucy woke to. Not the usual she would get from her blanket, no this was comforting and even if she didn't know what it was, she wanted to keep it. She snuggled into it but suddenly felt strong arms tighten around her causing her eyes to shoot open. The first thought that came to her mind was _Fuck_. She knew she drank last night, which made everything a blur halfway through dinner. Although her mind was going a mile a minute, she calmed down and looked up. She sighed in relief when she saw a mop of fluffy pink hair. That relief flew out the window when she noticed she wasn't wearing any pants. To make things worse, she saw that Natsu was practically naked.

Lucy knew she was going to kill Natsu but her head was spinning and she didn't have the energy to yell. She started to get up but was pulled back by Natsu. With her back now to him, she gives up the struggle to get up and just snuggles back in. He brings her closer to him and she falls back asleep. Lucy wakes up later to something poking her butt. She pushes against it to try and move it, and in turn makes what's poking her harder. Lucy backs up more into it and this causes Natsu to groan and tighten his grip on her. She starts to open her eyes when she feels a hand under her left breast. She calls out,

"Natsuu let go." she commands half awake. In return, his hand goes higher right on top of her breast and squeezes. Lucy blushes as his finger runs over her nipple and she moans low. Natsu hears this and murmurs out,

"Lucy…" and continues to squeeze. Lucy turns red and has had enough, so she slaps his hand causing him to jump and wake up. With his grip loose, Lucy gets out of bed and glares at Natsu with her cheeks still a dark red. She grabs her pillow and throws it at him, and it hits him square in the face.

"Hey! What was that for," he shouts slightly annoyed. He rubs his face and looks down then puts the pillow over his lap, slightly blushing. Lucy stands there seething as she starts to shout.

"You were squeezing my boob!" she said wrapping her arms around herself, her blush darkening.

"I was not, you were the one who started it!" he retorted. Lucy thinks back and sighs,

"What exactly was that?" She asks sitting back on her bed. She looked over to Natsu and saw his cheeks get darker as he gripped the pillow on his lap. He looked up at Lucy with wide eyes,

"Listen, it's a guy thing!" he shouts and with that he runs out of the room and into the bathroom. Lucy sits there a little confused. Then her mind makes sense of it and her cheeks get inflamed again.

* * *

After things calmed down, Lucy sits on the couch with Natsu at her side. She pulls her computer onto her lap and tries to get some writing in. Natsu had a different plan as he stares at Lucy trying to get her attention on him. He nudges her with his knee repeatedly until she shoos him away. He grumbles loudly and gets up, heading to the back of her couch. Slyly, he leans over Lucy and tries to read what she was typing. Lucy catches onto what he was doing and closes her laptop with a sigh, "Come on, let's go." She commands getting up and heads to put on shoes. He looked at her confused,

"Where to?" he asks, walking behind her.

"For a walk since you can't find anything better to do" She replies, closing and locking her door.

"Well jeez! I was bored, plus you weren't letting me read what you doing." He complains as they make their way out of the building.

"Because its Private!" she shouted and rushed ahead of him towards the park. He just threw his arms behind his head and followed.

They entered the park, Natsu heading to the playground filled with small children running around. As soon as he got there they surrounded him, pouncing and laughing. Lucy watched and walked toward him,"Do you come here a lot?" she asked as the kids let go of him and walked over to Lucy, all with wonder in their eyes. One spoke, a young girl,"Natsu nii-chan, is this your girlfriend?" she asked tilting her head to the side. This caused Natsu and Lucy's face to both flare.

"N-no! Asuka, this is my neighbor and friend Lucy, Lucy this is Asuka, I baby-sit her sometimes." He responds. Asuka nods and smiles then rushes to hug Lucy. She catches Asuka and hugs her back,

"Nice to meet you too" she giggles and pats Asuka's head.

Lucy and Natsu stay with Asuka and her friends for a while, playing tag and don't touch the lava. After about an hour, they say their goodbyes and continue their walk. Lucy looks around the park, from the bright green trees to the light blue cloudless sky, until she spots a huge poster. It reads: "Adopt A Pet Today!" with a paw drawing under it. Her eyes sparkle and she looks to Natsu,

"Hey! Let's go there!" Lucy rushes ahead and makes her way over to a dog pen filled with different breeds of dogs. She couches down as soon as Natsu gets there,

"Natsu look! They are so cute!" she said smiling, play with each of the pups. Natsu grinned as dogs enveloped Lucy.

"They sure are, but some things are cuter." He thought blushing a bit, staring at Lucy when he noticed her staring back at him with her face the color of a tomato. _Crap, did I say that aloud?!_ He opened and closed his mouth as he searched for an answer that was not popping up. Lucy sat up a bit and looked at him,

"Like what?" she asked, biting her bottom lip with her cheeks a lighter shade of pink.

"L-like.. Uh Happy?" he said sighing a bit. He looked over at her and saw her shoulders fall a bit.

Just as he was going to speak again a tiny white fluffy dog sprung on Lucy, licking her face and making her giggle. As the dog settled down, Lucy pats his head the pup it wags its tail,

"He looks like a snowman" Natsu said, inspecting the dog that was sitting on its hind legs. Lucy laughs and gets up.

"Ha, and Happy can fly." She giggles more, ruffling the pup's fur.

They play with the animals more for a couple more hours then say their good byes. As they walk home they converse on different little topics. Lucy trips over herself and blushes with a pout when she hears Natsu snort and mutter something along the lines of "clumsy." She lightly hits his arm while pouting, causing Natsu to laugh more. Closing in on their apartment building, Lucy stares up at the setting sun as the summer breeze blows around her. It was the end of June, with tomorrow being July 1st. They enter the building and end up in front of Lucy's door finding a vase of flowers and a huge box wrapped in pink paper with a huge bow on it.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asks walking up to the box, grabs the tag and begin to read it out loud. "To my Lucy, happy birthday from yours truly, Dan. Who's Dan? And your birthday is today?"

As soon as she saw the box and flowers, Lucy was frozen. How did he find her?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hellooo! 8. Fucking. Months. Yes we all know I'm an ass. I seriously suck as this writing and updating thing heh, but I'll try to work on it! I feel this was a crappy update but I really needed to update. I will not give up on this fic! Pleasee continue to review because it really pushes me and makes me feel like people are actually reading this *sweat drops*. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for your reviews.

 _DIGIKO12, sarara1.8, beautifullove521, 13, Natsu Dragneel13, dogsrcool5, JustBeingMe20._ Here's the chapter!


End file.
